


Blessings in disguise and the Blue Ball.

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV Kingsglaive
Genre: Boredom, Clarus cares, Crownsguard guard duty, Drautos cares, Gen, Holiday Work, Holiday gaming bonding, How to tag again, Ignis being accomodating?, It's just a disguise, Kingsglaive guard duty, Restless Nyx, Somewhat awkward naming, Suspiciously accomodating Noctis?, fluff?, mentions of Gladio being a lady killer, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Nyx was summoned to Drautos's office under the notion of a misconduct he did in summer. After being threatened into working during Shiva Day in the Citadel, he found out that all is not what it seems and helped the Prince with his videogame.





	Blessings in disguise and the Blue Ball.

**Author's Note:**

> The deadline is too close. Needed to finish this quick. Have yourself a Nyx on Shiva day fluff? special XD
> 
> This is meant as Nyxmas Tribute over the Nyx Ulric (Hero of Kingsglaive) Page in Facebook.

Tis almost Shiva’s day. And here was Nyx, waiting for the axe to fall. The axe called unemployment and possible blacklist to most jobs that had decent wages. Though, he would go after the stupid bastard that had his pictures and pummel him when he has the chance and then go back to self-blaming. Regardless of who leaked the pictures of him using his warp during a rave party, he was going to pummel the bastard. He was going to pummel him for ruining Shiva Day.

He waited outside of Drautos’s office. The Captain had someone in his chambers.

His mind was wrought with how to survive the winter. His apartment was drafty even with the shitty heater on. He was reminded of the time Libertus collapsed with fever on the job. Honestly, it’s kind of a sad excuse to collapse on the job because of a fever but once he found out why, he did his very best to take care of the rest of the squad better.

Libertus was keeping warm with whatever covers he could find which was not much considering their work hours and wages. To makes matters worse, his fire magic wasn’t good enough without making him winded each time he tried to use it.

His suddenly felt the world stopped for a second. He’s going to lose his magic. If there was anything he was proud of, it was his mastery with what Drautos dubbed as ‘loan from the King’. He wasn’t as good as Crowe with magic or as efficient at warping as the Captain himself but he could say that he was proud of it.

Feeling colder than usual, he decided to focus on how to live after this rather than remain with the thought he’s going to lose the magic. He was a survivor after all. After Galahd, life can’t possibly get worse than it is.

The door opened and a familiar young man in a pressed dress shirt and black pants walked out. He gave an analytic side glance that left him feeling naked as he passed. Whoever that was, he was not going to mess with him in the future.

He’s probably a Crownsguard but judging from the air of sophistication and prestige wafting off of him like a bright beacon in a sea of darkness, he was assigned to someone pretty high or is of noble blood.

Drautos came into his view by his door. “Nyx, come in.” Drautos commanded him in. He was a man of little expression.

Nyx let’s himself take a discrete deep breath before he got in.

He gestured towards the chair in front of him as he got himself seated.

“As you know, Shiva day is coming up.” Drautos said in a businesslike tone. “I need people on security detail for the Blue Ball.”

Nyx, probably due to stress or this was the only thing that was looking up in the last twenty minutes, broke out a loud guffaw at the mention of the Blue Ball. His composure and self-control in shambles.

Drautos’s slight furrow of his eyebrows had him sobering up faster than getting shocked with Crowe’s Thundaga.

“Apologies, Sir.” He said once he recovered. His brain was going in overdrive trying to salvage the situation.

“Something funny, Glaive?” He asked in that clipped tone he usually reserve for when his patience was running thin.

“No, Sir.” He quickly denied. “I’ve never heard of the Blue Ball, sir.” He added, hoping that it would clue him in or at least change the subject while doing his best poker face.

At that, Drautos gave a small knowing yet exasperated smile. “As it is funny to hear that name, it is no less a very Royal affair. The Crownsguard will be on duty but Lord Amicitia wanted to encourage teamwork between the Crownsguard and the Kingsglaive. So there will be Kingsglaives on duty in the Blue Ball.” He said with a pointed look. “You’ve earned yourself the task with these.” He continued as he took out a file and there was the incriminating picture of a rave party he participated last summer.

Drautos spread out the four pictures, it was a bit blurry but he could make out his face and the subsequent blue blur of him warping to an empty space as he dropped a number on the floor. The cheer he got afterwards was downright ego boosting back then. Now, he’s paling by the second. At the same time, he was wondering if anyone else got caught.

“Fortunately, the source have been dealt with and for the duration of the Blue Ball, your quarters will be in the Citadel.” Drautos added, still in the business-like tone. “You are to report tomorrow at 0500 hours  bring and bring your numbered uniforms.” He ended after a moment of pause to let the picture’s consequence sink in. “Understood?” He asked as he made eye contact. His signature move for ending a briefing.

“Yes, sir.” Nyx answered back, posture stiff in reflex.

“Good, you’re dismissed.” He said as he stood up. Both of them reached the door with Drautos opening it for him.

Nyx exited with a acknowledging nod. He almost did a double take when he saw more Glaives scrambling into a line outside the office.

Almost half of the squad was outside, waiting for their turn.

“Right, Furia. Your turn.” Drautos called out.

He saw his fellow Galadhians but only dared to talk to them once the door closed.

There were only six inclusive of himself there but that is almost half the squad. It seems that they were there for one misconduct or another. They were given the same orders. On the bright side, warmer rooms and softer beds. Oh yeah, free food.

By the third day, he was getting restless. Being in the Citadel meant no shenanigans, no outside time, exercised are leisurely stroll called patrol and he was thinking of sleeping on the floor since his back is starting to ache.

The ball starts at 7.00 pm sharp each night. He and the Crownsguard assigned to him was…Pom…Proto..something with a P. But he just calls him Blondie. For a Crownsguard, he’s surprised that his attire was allowed. As opposed to the ones he usually sees, he’s an anomaly. Spiky hair, leather coat and patches everywhere. Interesting patches too.

By the time the dance has started, he gave up. “Hey, kid. Gonna go to the can for a bit.” He told the blonde.

“Alright, got cha!” He replied with a thumb up.

He exited the ballroom and went all the way to the courtyard. It was freezing with his breath coming out in warm puff. Thankfully, the Kingsglaive garb was made with battle in mind, thus protected. Still doesn’t help with the sting to his ears and nose.

Making sure there’s no one around, he took out his kukri and threw towards the roof. It took him a few cliff hangers before he found a space he could settle. Giving himself a satisfied smirk as he inspected the empty tower deck, he lets out a contented sigh. The drapes were close and there was a faint light behind the glass door but he’s only here to rest and not to snoop around.

 He looked out towards the city. It might be too late for Galahd but for whatever’s left, he’ll defend it all. The sound of the occasional howling winter wind was all that accompanied him. He was partly wishing he brought company with him but they were on the clock. He sighed again.

Suddenly, there was a familiar crash of crystals and the swoop of an object. He looked around for the source of it. Then there was a second time, he’s still not sure which direction it was so he decided to back into a corner and be discrete. It might be one of the guys. At least this way, there won’t be accidental collision.

Of course, Nyx should have known that his luck was going to turn. He should have known it was now that it struck. He could only freeze as he watched the figure rematerialize as to none other than the Crown Prince of Lucis. He dismissed the sword as he shook the snow of off himself. He was clad in the formal uniforms with the sash and badges.

Nyx comtemplated between declaring himself and get stabbed or declaring himself and scare of the Prince off the deck. However, he took too long.

The Prince made a double take and got his sword out. “What are you doing here, Glaive?” The Prince asked defensively, his guard up.

Nyx decided he would settle for the truth. If he’s going to get executed, he might as well end his life with a good deed.

“I wanted to skip the ball.” He answered with a poker face.

Noctis arch an eyebrow at that. Another freezing gust passed making both of them hiss at the chilly bite.

“Me, too.” He answered as he gave a shiver. “Come on in.” He said as he dismissed the sword and opened the glass doors.

Inside was a living room. Toasty and with lush black rugs and gold trimming and matching furniture. A TV set was not too far from the fireplace and a game station was also set there.

Closing the door, the Prince went for the light switches. “Whatever you do, don’t make a mess. Iggy’s going to nag again.” He told him with a grimace as he took off his sash and undress his stiff coat.

Nyx was melting into the couch. It was so fluffy. “Uh…Is this ok?” He asked as the Prince seated himself at the couch nearest and got the game station on.

“I won’t tell if you won’t.” He said non-chalantly."By the way, the name's Noctis. Yours?" 

Nyx watched in silence as the Prince got into a fighting game. "Nyx Ulric." He answered, returning the gesture. He continue to watch him lose for what seemed the hundredth time. 

“Don’t you get bored losing the same match over and over again?” He asked in observation.

“Need to kick this guy’s ass to get to the next level.” He replied with a huff as his character died again.

“Wanna give me a try?” He asked. He was curious about the game station.

The Prince regarded him with a shrug as he handed the controller to him.

Nyx only ever had arcade game for his entertainment and found himself struggling with the controls as he died within a second on his first try.

“Look, the block buttons are the square ones and the Melee are the circle ones.” The Prince explain as he took the controller back.

“You can get different combos if you mix it with the directional buttons.” He said as he demonstrated but soon he was KO-ed and he passed back the controls to Nyx.

Nyx tried a few times before he got better with the Prince’s guidance.

“Block, block, block. He’s going to use a multi-hit attack!” The Prince warned next to him.

Nyx was anxious as to whether the stamina would last the onslaught. The enemy only had less than 30% of it’s health bar. “Come on, come on!” He was cheering from his seat.

Then the attacks soon die off as the enemy got into a overheat mode and was immobilized.

“Go, go, go!” The prince cheered.

“Take that!” Nyx said as he pulled of a combos and finally defeating the enemy.

“YEAAH!” Nyx said with a fist pump. “I’m the Hero!”

“Thanks, bro. It took me and Promp a week now.” He told him as he held a fist up for a fist bump.

“At your service, Your Highness.” Nyx returned the fist bump.

“Y’know. If it wasn’t for the fact that I was giving up on the game, I would have reported to Iggy.” Behind them Prompto gave them a smug look.

Noctis just rolled his eyes. “Do that and see if I recognize you the next day.” The Prince countered.

Prompto just laughed it off. “I didn’t know you’re good buds with the Prince too, Nyx.” He said happily. “If I knew, I could have gotten pointers for all the time we were on watch.”

“Actually, this is the first time I played the game.” Nyx admitted. “But before that, is the ball over or something?” He asked as he checked his phone. So far, there wasn’t anything on notification.

“Nah.” He answered as he swiveled to look at a wall clock. “I think there’s a good three or four hours before it’s over though.” He surmised. “I fell asleep and Lord Amicitia dismissed me.”

“Ah, Uncle Clarus. How’s Gladio?” Noctis asked as he settled back into his seat and so did Nyx. Prompto joined them in front of the game station.

“Doing what he does best and getting girls swooning. Urgh, such a lady killer.” Prompto said with disgust.

Nyx just shrugged. “Sounds like I can give Gladio a run of his money.” Nyx said with a hint of challenge as Noctis continued the game to the next level.

“He’s an Amicitia. If his looks didn’t make it, the family name did.” Noctis brushed it off. “That reminds me. I don’t usually accept strangers up here. I hope you know that even if you’re a Glaive.”

“Wait, how did you get here then?” Prompto asked, tensing up. Probably preparing to fight or run.

“Wanted to find a place to skip the ball in peace. This was the last place I can warp to before I went into stasis.” Nyx explained as Noctis nodded in agreement. “There’s a treasure chest to your left. You missed it.” He told Noctis as the Prince turned back to get the chest. ”But yeah, heard ya loud and clear.”

Prompto just shrug at that. Nyx is a cool guy. If anything happens, at least he can buy Noctis time to run.

The three of them took turns playing the game until Nyx was feeling faint from sleepiness. The two boys were still at it.

“Hey, Nyx.” He heard someone call him, causing him to sit up straight. “It’s ok. I just wanted to tell you you’re welcome to spend the night here.” Noctis said. “But we need you to get up first so that we can collapse the sofa bed.”

He yawned as he stood up and Noctis pulled a lever to turn the sofa into a bed. No wonder it was so fluffy.

Eyeing that, he might as well get comfy. “Mind if I get comfy?” He said groggily, already tugging his frog clasps as Prompto appeared with some blankets.

“Go ahead as long as ya don’t go naked.” Noctis replied, getting his shoes off too before getting one of the blankets and wrapped it around himself before continuing the game.

He was only in his dress pants and his shirt when he finally settled.

“Noct, don’t stay up too late.” He heard Prompto said. He felt a soft blanket settled over him before sleep claimed him.

“Mr. Ulric.” He heard. It was weird. Who was calling him that? “Mr. Ulric.” He heard it again. His voice was..important. Something about it was important. He heard a huff before he was shaken lightly. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see the unamused look of the severe Crownsguard assigned with Crowe.

“Uh…” He uttered. His brain still heavy with sleep.

The Crownsguard huffed. “It’s already 11. It would be appreciated if you could rouse yourself and the others for breakfast before it becomes brunch.” He told him.

His brain finally catching up, he sat up from his bed and saw the Prince and the blondie still asleep.

“Uh, yeah. I’ll help out.” He answered him.

The most difficult to rouse was the Prince. Despite that, everyone was up and eating breakfast on time.

Noctis and Prompto left to freshen up as Nyx was left the brunette. There was an almost unsettling silence as they were left there.

“So…” Nyx began as he nursed his cup of coffee. He prepared himself for an earful.

“I assure you, you won’t get in trouble.” He said comforted him. He really is a quiet man. Nyx still was waiting for the bomb to drop.

Nyx looked at him before staring at his coffee. “Captain Drautos and Lord Amicitia was keen to help their members with less than optimal accommodations for the winter. Considering the advance guard are out on training, it was suggested that the quarters be lent to those that needed it.” He continued causing Nyx to stare at him. “And in the lights of recent events, the Blue Ball that’s celebrating Shiva’s benevolence, I think the King would forgive a Glaive that went to play videogames with his son.” He took a sip of his coffee with an amused smile.

Nyx gave him an equally amused smile. He finally realized what Drautos was doing. It was really…sweet of him. “The old man sure has a way of taking care of us.” He commented as he remembered the cold sweat he had when he was summoned to Drautos’s office. “So, the ploy and thing about misconduct are their idea, too?”

“Most probably.” He answered.

Nyx chuckled before finishing his drink. That explained everything.

After they were done and ready, Nyx returned to his room, only to see Libertus and Crowe waiting by his room.

He had to lie that he fell asleep in the library in his efforts to dodge the ball. His phone battery had long died while he slept.

“That does sound like the perfect place to hide.” Libertus commented. That earned him a slap to the back of the head by Crowe.

“No one is skipping anything.” Crowe berated him before rounding on Nyx like the sister that she is. “You too. We are on guard duty. At least, do it right.”

Nyx had a smile as he remembered the real reason why they were.

The next four days was pleasant with Prompto updating him about the videogames. The prince could only interact through the phone so Prompto had to share his phone. Then he introduce King’s Knight and the three of them got acquainted with multiplayer on the phone.

When the final day rolled in, they were informed that their stay was extended until the winter is over since the advance guard are away due to the road being snowed in.

Nyx shrugged at that. No complaints from him but a couple of glaives took leave to settle things back at their houses. He would pass Crowe’s partner and the person who told him everything, Ignis, and he would give him a knowing smile.

Too bad, Nyx would be the only one amongst the Kingsglaive that knows the real reason they were there. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is ok. TwT
> 
> Edit 5/2/2018 : Some grammar tweaks. Thanks for the pointers!


End file.
